It Started With A Dream
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Remus has a rather eventful dream, and decides to tell Sirius about it. RL/SB slash.


_**A/N: Hey guys. So, I had this dream over the weekend, thanks to the children's allergy medicine I took (don't ask) and it kind of motivated me to write this. I don't want to spoil anything for you, so go a head and read on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dream Remus ends up having. Haha**_

_**Warning: I don't know if I should give you one. It's all about the surprise right? There may be a hint of angst in this, so maybe that's enough for you. It's barely there though, so you may not notice it.**_

**It All Started With A Dream**

"So I had this dream last night," Remus began, taking a seat beside his best friend.

Sirius looked up from the book he had been bent over, probably doing research for some outrageous new prank or something that he and James were planning, and threw the lycan a wicked grin that made the younger boy's stomach flutter dangerously. "And what was it about mate? Did my precious little Moony-Woony have his first wet dream? Did it get you all hot and bothered? Do I need to help you with your… problem," he asked, lewdly gazing down at the werewolf's crotch as he said the words.

Remus blushed, hitting his black haired friend upside the head sharply. "Bloody wanker. As if I'd ever tell you that I had a dream like that. I know you'd never let me live it down."

Sirius shrugged, rubbing his head with a grimace curling his lips downward, though humor and something deeper, and much less easy to read, was still shinning clear in his eyes. "You never know. You might want me to fulfill some naughty fantasy of yours."

Remus scolded. "I can do so much better than you Pads."

Sirius flinched, an unreadable expression filtering across his face for a moment, something akin to pain flashing through his light grey eyes, before it all faded, quickly morphing into the young Black's usually shit-eating grin. "There's no one better than me Moons. You'll see that eventually. Just you wait. I'm the best of the best."

Remus hit him again, though he was laughing softly, and there was a look of pure affection shinning in his brown eyes. "Cocky bastard."

Sirius shrugged again, laying his head against his friend's thin shoulder. "I am what I am, and it'll never change. You love me anyways, don't you Remy?" Sirius asked, fluttering his eye lashes flirtatiously as he looked up into the tawny haired boy's eyes.

Remus gulped, pushing his friend away before he did something he'd regret, like bending down and snogging the brunet breathless. Not that he'd actually regret it… he just doubted Sirius would take the gesture very well. "More like I'd love to be rid of you."

He instantly regretted his words as he saw the flash of pain go through those grey eyes once more. Frowning slightly, he reached out to his friend, ready to give comfort and reassurance, but just as his hand settled against Sirius', it was batted away, and Sirius looked at him, curiosity now shinning in his eyes.

Remus blinked. How could this boy hide his feelings so quickly? Maybe he had just been imagining things, as he was often prone to do where the Animagus was involved.

"So what was your dream about," Sirius asked, gazing down at his book once more. He seemed reluctant to make eye contact.

Remus sighed, a blush once again spreading over his cheeks. "It's not important," he muttered, going to get up. Sirius' hand shot out though, keeping him firmly in place.

"Oh no you don't Moony. You got me all curious here. There is no way I'm letting you walk off without telling me what the bloody hell you dreamt about. Was it a good dream, or a bad one? What happened?"

Remus sighed again, closing his eyes. "It was a good dream, for the most part. I was human, I didn't kill anyone, none of you all, you, Prongs, or Wormtail were repulsed by me or hated me…" he stopped talking as a hand settled over his own, and opened his eyes to see Sirius smiling at him softly, a gentle light shining in his eyes.

"We'd never be repulsed by you Moony. We love you, you know that. You're the best mate any of us could ever ask for, so much better than any of us, and you're so much more than we deserve. You never have to worry about us not being there for you. We could never hate you. You should bloody well know that by now."

Remus smiled softly, nodding his head to silently tell his friend that he understood, even though doubt and fear and insecurity waged war right in his eyes.

"So what was the dream about," Sirius asked, looking curious again.

"Uh…" Remus muttered, blushing an even brighter shade of red.

"Come on Moons. Don't leave me hanging here."

"Someone tried to french me," Remus tells his friend quietly, not looking at him.

"As in someone tried to turn you french or something, or some one tried to…"

"Put their tongue down my throat," Remus finished for his friend, looking very embarrassed.

That was probably for the best, because as soon as the words had left the lycan's mouth, a dark scowled settled on the dark haired boy's face, his lips curling into a sneer. He looked ready to kill.

"Who was it," he growled, voice dangerously quiet. "Who the bloody hell was it?" he asked again, thoughts of torture and the most agonizingly painful killing methods quickly filtering through his head. No one was allowed to kiss his Moony. No one, even if it was only in a dream, and even if, technically, Moony wasn't exactly what he could call his.

Remus turned redder still, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure I want to say."

"Remus," Sirius says, his tone more of a warning than anything, and Remus looked up, startled, at how angry the boy beside him suddenly sounded.

"_Does he already know," _he thought to himself, vaguely wondering if this was the end of his friendship with Sirius, if the older boy would push him away, telling him that he was disgusted and that he never wanted to see him again. He inhaled sharply, gathering his courage and telling Sirius the truth.

"You."

"I'll kill… wait, did you just say me? As in, I'm the one that tried to french you in your dream?"

Remus nodded, his expression torn between horror, amusement, and curiosity over Sirius' reaction to this piece of news. "I got to tell you Padfoot. You were a really, really, really bad kisser."

Sirius stared at him in shock, eyes opened wide and mouth agape. "Are you bloody serious?"

"No," Remus said, grinning suddenly due to the look of relief that passed over his friend's face. "You are."

Sirius growled, lunging at his friend and causing them both to tumble onto the ground. "Bloody smart aleck of a werewolf."

"You know you love it," Remus threw back, squirming slightly under his well muscled friend.

"No," Sirius whispered, his gaze softening considerably as he looked down at the brown eyed youth below him.

Remus looked up at him, eyes clouded with confusion, ready to throw the older boy off of him and stammer an excuse if he had read the signals wrong, but before he could say anything, Sirius reached down, cupping his slightly scarred cheek and tilting it upward so brown eyes clashed with stormy grey.

"I'm pretty fucking sure I love you Moony. Now are you going to shut up and let me prove to you that I am not, as you so kindly put it, a really, really, really bad kisser, or are you going to keep yapping until I have to take the decision into my own hands?"

Remus looked up at his friend, a hint of mischief entering his eyes, blending in with the relief that he suddenly was overwhelmed with, before he wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him down towards him. "I guess I'll let you kiss me, just once, so that I don't have to spend the rest of my life remembering the horror of the kiss you planted on me in my dream."

Sirius barked out a laugh, breath ghosting out across his friend's thin, parted lips.

Before Remus could answer his friend's laugh with a witty come back, Sirius ducked his head down, planting his firmly against the slightly scarred lips of one of his best mate's.

Remus groaned low in his throat as soon as their lips met, arching upwards to press his lips more fully to the slightly plump ones that belonged to the boy above him, as electricity seemed to course through his entire being.

Sirius moaned softly against the werewolf's lips, tongue leaving his own mouth to glide across Remus' lower lip, silently asking for entrance to the smaller boy's untamed mouth.

As soon as their tongues met, both saw stars, and they finally closed their eyes, giving into the sensation of finally kissing the one they had desired for so long.

"Merlin," Remus whispered, awed, as he finally pulled back for air.

Sirius grinned, looking extremely proud of himself. "Was it good for you too? I'm a bloody awesome kisser, aren't I Moons?"

Remus blinked for a moment, dazed, before meeting his friend's gaze. "My mind is kind of foggy at the moment Pads. I think you might have to do it again, just so I can know for sure."

Sirius' answering grin took up half of his face, and he grabbed the werewolf again, eager to continue snogging him. "Gladly Remus. Gladly. I'd be bloody honored to set your mind straight."

Remus pulled away after another heated kiss, grinning wickedly at the young Black. "Just to let you know Sirius, I'm pretty fucking sure that I love you too."

Once that was said, he proceeded to kiss the dark haired boy once more, wiping the dumbstruck expression right off his face.

_**A/N: Lol. I really enjoyed writing that, and no, that is not how my dream turned out, thank God. It's funny, cause in my dream, I ended up kissing my best guy friend, and it was horrible, and when I told him, all he said was that he was a good kisser in another one of our friend's dream. He's so effin lame. Haha. And what makes it weirder still is that I'm having a conversation with him now, as I write this, about what turns him on, cause he's trying to embarrass me and I'm not willing to let him win. I'll so kick his ass. Lol.**_

_**Another thing, one of my other best friends, a girl this time, is trying to make me see the light. In other words, she's trying to make me see that Remus is all wrong for Sirius, cause, her words, not mine, "Remus was ugly while Sirius was sexy, and Sirius hit both sides." She's basically saying that Sirius was a whore and that Remus wasn't good enough for him. Lol. Should I listen to her? **_

_**Review to let me know that I'm on the right ship here. I won't post anything else until I'm satisfied.**_

_**And believe me, I'm stubborn. I can hold out for a very long, long time =P LOL  
**_


End file.
